Sweet Troubled Life
by Victoria Winchester
Summary: A vida de Jensen não é fácil, mas quem disse que não pode melhorar ? Ignorem o sumário, ta uma droga. Padackles, AU.


**N/A: **Essa idéia me veio do nada, um dia simplismente acordei com ela na cabeça, eu espero que vocês gostem. Perdoem qualquer erro que eu tenha deixado passar.

**

* * *

**

**Jensen's POV**

Ninguém nunca me entende. Não sou como um adolescente de 17 anos deveria ser. Não gosto de futebol, de sair com os amigos... bom, se eu tivesse algum poderia até pensar no caso. Mas o principal motivo pelo qual as pessoas não me entendem é o fato de eu não gostar de garotas. Quer dizer, eu não olho pra elas como as pessoas esperam que eu olhe. Onde está escrito que todo garoto de 17 anos tem que levar uma garota pra cama? Não que eu tenha aversão a sexo ou coisa do tipo. É só que garotas não fazem o meu tipo - eu sou gay. Mas ninguém precisa saber disso. Se minha vida já não é fácil assim, imagina se as pessoas descobrissem esse "segredinho". Não quero nem pensar. Então, como as meninas não satisfazem os meus desejos, e os meninos eu não posso nem pensar em chegar perto, minha única diversão é ficar espiando por trás da arquibancada o time de futebol treinar. Aqueles garotos suados, musculosos, ofegantes... E era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo naquele dia, matando aula pra ter um pouco de alegria. Era a única hora em que eu tinha sossego, sem ter que ficar alerta pro caso de alguém chegar. Mas como eu sou eu, sempre tem alguma coisa pra dar errado.

- Jensen? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Me virei e dei de cara com _ele_. Padalecki. Um garoto chato que me persegue desde a oitava série, e ele sempre consegue estragar os poucos momentos bons que eu tenho na escola.

- Não é da sua conta. Eu já não te disse pra parar de me seguir? – Falei entre dentes.

- Eu não tava te seguindo, o professor me mandou dar um recado pro treinador.

Me virei sem responder e fui embora, amaldiçoando ele de todas as formas que eu conhecia. Entrei na sala de cabeça baixa, esperando que o professor não me notasse, mas o pigarro que ele deu indicou o contrário.

- Quer nos contar o motivo do seu atraso, senhor Ackles?

A turma inteira olhava pra mim, eu estava vermelho e sentia meus olhos começarem a encher de água. Sim, era humilhante chorar de vergonha, mas eu não podia me controlar. E piorava ainda mais com os risos vindo da sala inteira, e coisas como 'frouxo' e 'bichinha' sendo sussurradas. De repente, a porta abriu e Padalecki entrou, parando ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem professor, ele não estava se sentindo muito bem, mas agora já está melhor, não é, Jensen?

Assenti com a cabeça, mas sem levantar o olhar. Fui para o meu lugar e me sentei, limpando discretamente o canto do olho e abri o livro em uma página qualquer.

-x-

Assim que o sinal bateu, peguei minhas coisas e comecei a jogar tudo de qualquer jeito na mochila, o que eu mais queria era sair dali. Saí da sala de cabeça baixa, andando apressadamente pelo corredor, e quando já estava no estacionamento, senti alguém agarrar o meu braço.

- Hey, idiota. Quer um lencinho, caso você chore de novo? – Disse uma menina loira, e todos em volta riram. Eu me desvencilhei violentamente do toque dela e saí correndo, deixando alguma coisa cair no processo, que eu não fiz questão nenhuma de voltar para pegar. Fosse o que fosse, não era importante agora.

Cheguei em casa ofegante, com o coração quase saindo pela boca. Joguei minha mochila em cima do sofá e procurei a minha mãe pela casa, mas não tinha nem sinal dela. Em cima da mesinha tinha um bilhete, então peguei e o abri.

"_Fui ao mercado, já volto. Tem comida no fogão. Beijos, Donna." _

Não estava com fome, então subi para o meu quarto, me joguei na cama e fiquei lembrando de mais cedo no campo, antes daquele maldito do Padalecki aparecer. Chad Hudson, capitão do time de futebol, com toda aquela beleza e masculinidade estava me deixando louco. Se pelo menos ele olhasse pra mim... mas era impossível. Até a garota mais estranha do colégio tinha mais chance com ele do que eu, só pelo fato dela ser mulher. A única coisa que eu poderia fazer era olhar, mas é claro, aquele chato tinha que estragar tudo. Senti que certas lembranças estavam me deixando 'animado', então pensei, qual o problema? Adentrei as minhas calças com as mãos e mandei ver. Estava quase chegando ao clímax, quando escuto a campainha tocar. Xinguei mentalmente quem quer que fosse me interrompendo, devia ser o carteiro ou algum vizinho chato. Mas quando abri a porta, era uma pessoa da qual eu não esperava a visita.

- Oi, Jensen. – Jared falou meio tímido – Eu... só vim te entregar o seu caderno que você deixou cair hoje quando saiu correndo.

- Obrigado. – Respondi meio seco, pegando o caderno de suas mãos. – Tchau.

- Espera! – Ele barrou a porta com a mão. – É... amanhã eu vou sair, mas não tenho companhia pra ir, então será que você, sei lá, iria comigo? – Ele estava corando? Sim, estava.

Olhei pra ele com uma expressão de incredulidade. Sério, ele estava me chamando pra sair? Eu não acreditava nisso. Acho que a minha expressão intimidou ele, porque ele murmurou 'esquece' e saiu andando. Fiquei olhando ele se afastar, ainda não acreditando no que ele tinha dito. Será que ele era gay também? Eu tinha até me esquecido do meu amiguinho ali embaixo. Tentei esquecer isso e fui comer alguma coisa.

-x-

Quando minha mãe chegou eu já havia almoçado e estava no meu quarto, tentando fazer minha lição e não pensar em jogadores de futebol. Eu não entendo droga nenhuma de geografia, os únicos lugares que eu sei onde ficam é a escola, o mercado e a minha casa. Eu teria que copiar de alguém. E esse alguém teria que ser o Padalecki, já que é a única pessoa que fala direito comigo. De repente eu ouvi batidas na porta e minha mãe entrou no quarto.

- Jensen, eu vou à academia, ok? Comporte-se.

- Tá.

Não sei pra que ela veio me avisar isso. Tá certo que da última vez que ela me deixou sozinho eu quase quebrei as porcelanas dela tentando limpar a prateleira. Não sei como ela ainda confia me deixar sozinho aqui. Eu não confiaria. Mas indo ao que interessa, Chad Hudson. Voltando de onde eu parei antes do Padalecki bater na minha porta e... não é possível! Até os meus pensamentos esse garoto invade! E não, eu não gosto dele. Não mesmo. Mas acho que vou aceitar o convite.

-x-

Cheguei na escola no dia seguinte alerta, já preparado pra levar tapas ou coisas do tipo. Mas graças a Deus, parece que o Padalecki falou com o diretor ou algo assim, e agora todos estão um amor comigo. É, até que ele é útil. Entrei na sala e sentei ao seu lado.

- Hey, Padalecki.

- Oi, Jensen... porque você sentou do meu lado?

- É que... quanto ao seu contive de ontem... eu vou.

- Vai? Sério mesmo? – Por um momento, eu vi os olhos dele brilharem.

- Vou, mas... não fala pra ninguém, tá? Eu não quero que o pessoal daqui da escola saiba que eu vou sair com um cara.

- É só um passeio, não é nada demais.

- Mesmo assim, eles me perseguem.

- Não mais.

- É, quanto a isso... obrigado. Valeu mesmo. – Disse um pouco sem graça.

- De nada. – Ele disse e me encarou sorrindo. Sorrindo demais. Eu fiquei meio assustado.

- Então... me empresta seu dever de geografia? Eu não consegui fazer o meu.

- Claro.

E então eu passei o resto da aula copiando o dever, sob o olhar atento – e irritante – do Padalecki.

- Como é o seu nome mesmo? Eu só te conheço por Padalecki.

- Jared. Mas me chame do que você preferir.

- Ok... – Eu disse cauteloso.

- Então, eu passo na sua casa às três?

- Tá, mas... como você sabe aonde fica a minha casa?

- Eu te segui até lá, um dia aí. – Ele admitiu envergonhado.

Ok, agora eu estava com medo desse garoto.

-x-

Me olhei no espelho mais uma vez antes de descer. Jared já me esperava lá embaixo, com a ansiedade de quem espera o par do baile chegar. E eu estava me perguntando se deveria mesmo sair com esse menino. Tomei coragem e desci a escada, sentindo o olhar dele grudado em mim o tempo todo.

- Vamos? – Eu disse, um pouco nervoso.

Minha mãe estava parada na porta da cozinha vendo toda a cena. Ela sabia sobre a minha homossexualidade, mas eu nunca falei de namorado nenhum pra ela, e de repente Jared aparece aqui em casa como se fosse me pedir em casamento. Eu acho que devo algumas explicações a ela mais tarde.

- Vamos. – Ele respondeu se levantando e se despedindo da minha mãe, para depois se encaminhar a porta e segurar ela aberta para mim. Jesus, ele está me tratando como se eu fosse uma mulher!

- Obrigado. – Eu respondi meio irritado com toda aquela atenção. Minha mãe, claro, fez aquela cara que ela faz toda vez que vê uma cena fofa.

Fomos caminhando em silêncio até um parque próximo dali, eu com as mãos no bolso do jeans e ele balbuciando freneticamente, como se quisesse dizer algo pra quebrar o silêncio, mas sem encontrar as palavras certas. Resolvi ajudar ele.

- Então, _Jared_. O que a gente veio fazer aqui?

- Eu não sei. Sempre venho aqui para andar, respirar um pouco de ar fresco, e nadar num lago que tem ali na frente, quando não tem ninguém.

- Ah, tá...

Uma garota, bem bonita até, passou por mim e ficou me encarando com um certo interesse. Não que eu queira me gabar, mas eu sou bem bonito. Só que o olhar gélido que Jared lançou a ela a fez mudar de idéia. Isso me irritou um pouco, mas deixei passar, afinal eu não queria nada com ela mesmo.

Sentamos na beira do tal lago e ficamos só ali, conversando. Até que ele não era tão chato como eu pensava. E tinha bastante coisas em comum comigo. Perdeu o pai cedo, era filho único, adorava pizza e filmes de ação... e assim a tarde passou num piscar de olhos. Já estava ficando tarde, e eu tinha que ir pra casa.

- Não vai ainda, fica só mais um pouco... – Ele pediu com uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado tão fofa que eu não resisti.

- Tudo bem, mas só mais um pouco.

Então ele chegou mais perto e se aconchegou em mim como um filhotinho, passando o braço pelas minhas costas e deitando a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito chegada a toques e demonstrações de afeto, principalmente com alguém que não tinha tanta intimidade assim comigo.

- Mas que... – Disse enquanto me desvencilhava dele.

- Desculpa, Jensen! Desculpa mesmo, eu não quis... quer dizer, foi um impulso... – Ele disse tentando se desculpar e se atrapalhando com as palavras.

- Jared, eu vou pra casa.

- Tudo bem, eu te levo até lá. – Ele disse triste.

Fui o caminho inteiro pensando nisso. A expressão dele era de dar dó, mas eu ainda estava com receio do que ele tinha feito. Por mais que eu tentasse negar, eu havia gostado daquele toque, daquele aconchego, daquele corpo alto encostado no meu. Mas não era pra eu ter gostado, era? Às vezes nem do toque da minha mãe eu gostava muito, como pude gostar tanto do desse garoto, que eu nem conheço direito? Saí das minhas divagações quando senti Jared me cutucar cauteloso.

- Chegamos. Aí, foi mal mesmo... é que... eu achei que você fosse gay.

- Quê... o quê? – Eu fiquei confuso.

- É que todas as vezes que eu te via escondido atrás da arquibancada, eu achava que você estava olhando os jogadores, e todo mundo fala que você é gay, então eu achei que talvez eu tivesse alguma chance... mas deixa pra lá, eu julguei errado, não é mesmo? – Ele disse com um sorriso amarelo, se virou e foi embora. E eu tinha certeza que a minha cara estava vermelha.

Então, Jared Padalecki é gay também? Achei que fosse o único naquele lugar! Mas eu não gosto dele, então não posso ter nada com ele, mesmo que ambos sejamos gays. Claro, ele não é de se jogar fora, é bonito e tem um corpo incrível, mas... é melhor não.

- Quem era aquele, filho? Seu namorado? – Perguntou minha mãe, saindo da cozinha com um prato molhado na mão.

- Claro que não, mãe! De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Jensen, não minta pra mim. Eu vi a maneira como aquele rapaz olha pra você, como se você fosse algum tipo de tesouro. – Ela disse séria, e depois sorriu – E ele é o genro que eu pedi a Deus... tão cavalheiro...

- É, ele meio que gosta de mim, mas... eu não gosto dele, ele me chamou pra sair e eu aceitei só por educação, ok? Eu não gosto dele. Não gosto. – Fui dizendo e subindo as escadas até o meu quarto.

Entrei no computador, nada pra fazer. Liguei a tv, só programa chato. Fui jogar videogame, mas já tinha zerado todos os jogos. Então o que me restava era rabiscar no meu caderno. E de repente me peguei pensando em como o braço do Jared era forte e definido, e em como ele poderia me carregar por ai sem o mínimo de esforço... ok, eu admito. Eu estou apaixonado por Jared Padalecki.

-x-

Entrei na sala de cabeça baixa, pois não conseguia olhar Jared nos olhos. Desde a constatação do meu amor ontem, eu não sei mais como agir na frente dele. Sentei no fundo da sala, bem isolado do resto da turma e fiquei rabiscando a capa do caderno. Em certo momento da aula, a diretora entrou na sala e chamou o professor, deixando a turma sozinha. Assim que o professor fechou a porta, Tyler Scott, um dos jogadores do time, foi para a frente da sala e fez o anúncio que arruinou a minha vida.

- Hey, ontem eu vi o Ackles passeando pelo parque com o namoradinho Padalecki! Duas bichas!

A turma inteira começou a rir de mim e do Jared, que eu nem fiz questão de saber onde estava. Minha única reação foi levantar e sair da sala o mais rápido possível. Corri até o vestiário dos jogadores e sentei em um dos bancos, apoiando as mãos no rosto. Eu não acredito, agora mesmo é que eu tenho que mudar de escola, to ferrado!

- Tudo bem? – Falou uma voz, e quando levantei a cabeça e vi Jared do meu lado, perdi o controle.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua! Sua! – Disse empurrando ele e tentando socá-lo – Você não tinha nada que me chamar pra sair, olha o que você fez! – Continuei tentando bater nele, mas ele só me segurou e me abraçou. Chorei no seu ombro por longos minutos, e então ele me soltou.

- Tá melhor?

- To... – Respondi com a voz falhando – Porque isso tinha que acontecer logo comigo?

- Olha, me desculpa mesmo por aquilo, eu não queria que os boatos sobre sua sexualidade ficassem mais fortes ainda, se quiser eu vou lá e explico tudo, mas vai ser bem difícil agüentar a zoação depois e...

- Jared! – Cortei – Tudo bem, não eram boatos. Quer dizer, eu nunca contei pra ninguém, mas eu sou gay mesmo.

- Sério? Mas então porque ontem você...

- Porque não é só porque nós dois jogamos no mesmo time que eu vou gostar de você. Eu sempre achei você chato, pentelho, irritante, um pé no saco. Sempre aparecia quando eu estava espiando os jogadores... – Lembrei com um sorriso – Mas ontem eu vi que tinha te julgado mal. Você é uma pessoa incrível, eu que fui um cabeça dura e nunca deixei você se aproximar, e é injusto, porque você sempre foi fofo comigo e sempre me ajudou quando eu precisei, fez o colégio inteiro parar de me zoar e me livrou de uma bronca de professor, levou meu livro até a minha casa... e só ontem eu fui perceber que eu te amo.

Ele ficou mudo, somente abrindo e fechando a boca, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas tivesse se esquecido como.

- Não precisa falar nada. – E o beijei.

Senti aquela boca macia e quente colada à minha, e aquela língua acariciando a minha, explorando cada canto da minha boca enquanto eu explorava a sua. Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes, não de verdade. Quer dizer, verdade ou conseqüência não conta, né? Continuamos nos beijando, e eu fui ficando quente por dentro, animado em todos os sentidos. Então me dei conta de onde estávamos e separei nossas bocas rapidamente.

- Cara, nós estamos no vestiário! Já pensou se aparece alguém aqui?

- Ah... – Ele fez um biquinho – Só mais um pouquinho?

- Em outro lugar.

- Hum... ok. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. Eu fiquei com medo desse sorriso.

Ele me arrastou até o banheiro masculino, entrou em uma das cabines e me levou junto. Eu estava ficando excitado com aquela situação toda. E ele também. Voltamos a nos beijar calorosamente, com suas mãos passeando por dentro da minha camisa, enquanto as minhas puxavam seus cabelos de leve. Eu me esforçava pra não gemer muito alto, mas estava ficando difícil controlar. De repente, ouvimos alguém entrar no banheiro e ficamos quietos, congelados de medo.

- Aí cara, a bichinha sumiu.

- É, e o namorado dela foi atrás. Aposto que foram se comer em algum lugar.

- Tudo bem, amanhã a gente bate neles.

E saíram.

É, nós temos alguns problemas pra resolver.

Saímos discretamente do banheiro e fomos embora, afinal, não era uma boa hora pra voltar pra aula.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas até o mesmo parque que fomos ontem, mas dessa vez, como namorados. Sentamos na beira do lago, e por ser horário escolar, não havia quase ninguém por ali.

- Cara, a minha mãe vai me matar quando souber que eu matei aula.

- Preferia ficar lá e apanhar?

- Claro que não.

Ele parou por um momento, então começou a se despir.

- O que você tá fazendo?

- Vamos nadar!

- Nem pensar, essa água deve estar um gelo e...

Não deu tempo de terminar a frase, ele me empurrou com tudo e eu caí dentro do lago.

- Filho da puta!

- Olha a boca, garoto, sua mãe não te ensinou que não se deve falar palavrão?

- Cala a boca, Padalecki.

- Vem calar... – Ele disse rindo.

Nadei até ele e o puxei para um beijo calmo. Ele separou o beijo, com um suave som molhado.

- Eu sei que é muito cedo pra falar isso, mas... eu te amo. Não tem outra palavra ou expressão que resuma melhor o que eu sinto por você.

E nesse momento, eu me senti derreter por dentro. O abracei e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Eu também.

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Merece reviews?


End file.
